


'Cause i'm a Screamer Baby , Make Me A Mute

by DrunkenWhalers



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (this next tag is a bit cringy so bare with me), Barebacking, Blowjobs, Bottom Dan, Choking, Cockslut Dan, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Deep Throating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom Phil, Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Reality AU, Top Phil, Use condoms guys, a ninth grader, also slight pet play?, also the punctuation is shit, also there is a tiny bit of fluff, blowjob, but so are you, consent is key!!!, dan is loud as fuck, dont ask why i, even if its anal, gagging, god im going to hell, i didnt have a beta or use grammerly like a normal person, its all consensual, knows this, like a few words, like dan is wearing cat ears, like this is literally just porn, lots of dirty talk, see you all there, smutty smut smut, sub Dan, this is so sinful i stg, this was also my first full on smut fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkenWhalers/pseuds/DrunkenWhalers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is editing but Dan just wants to fuck. Loud as fuck Dan and gagging ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause i'm a Screamer Baby , Make Me A Mute

**Author's Note:**

> this is honestly shit as its one of my only smut fics but i wanted to put it on here just in case something happens to my tumblr (i.e it gets deleted, i get hacked, tumblr gets shut down by the west burro baptist church for being too gay). Its kinda short but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. Enjoy this , my fellow sinners. See you all in hell. 
> 
> also I wrote this in like October so you might have already read it if you are on tumblr (as i posted it there first)
> 
> This is also really cringy and i apologize. I cant even read it without wanting to s c r e a m
> 
> Title is from Flesh by Simon Curtis

“Babe?” Dan Howell called out to his boyfriend of almost six years

  
“Hm?” Phil said,  continuing to edit his new video

  
“I need to show you something ” The brunette replied , in a sultry tone

  
Phil looked away from the LED display, now being painfully turned on by the sight before him

  
Dan was wearing black lace panties and thigh highs, whilst a pair of black cat ears sat upon his freshly straightened hair,  along with some cat whiskers drawn on with sharpie

  
“I want you daddy ” He makes sure to put emphasis on daddy, since he knew how much Phil liked it when he does call him that. Dan strided over to his older boyfriend as he said this, straddling his lap and wrapping his arms around his neck,  lightly sucking on it as well.

  
“Not right now baby, I need to finish editing my vide-”

  
“Pretty please!” Dan grinded into Phils lap, earning a gravely moan from him.

“Fuck…” Phil said before connecting their lips. It was a sloppy kiss, yet passionate at the same time. Phil savored the taste of malteasers in Dans mouth, not being able to get enough.

Phil lifts Dan up, his legs still wrapped around his torso.

As he lays Dan down on the bed, he cant help put kiss his neck, turning the younger boy into a moaning mess

“Fuck daddy! I want your cock! ” Dan yells out between moans

Dan was in fact the biggest cock-slut around, never getting enough of his lovers member. He doesn’t care where it goes - in his mouth, in his ass- as long as he can have it

“What do you say, whore? ”

“Please can I have your cock?”

“Good” Phil nods “Get down on your knees”

Dan complies, coming off of the bed and kneeling in front of Phil. He slips down his pants and sonic boxers, to reveal his throbbing 8 inch member.

Dan swirls his tounge across Phils slit, savoring the taste of pre-come . He let’s out yet another moan, pushing Dan down onto his dick.

Dan chokes a bit, but enjoys it - loving the feeling of being used

He comes off with a pop, laying back down on the bed.

Phil pulls down the lingerie , now soaked with pre come, and prods his index finger at Dans entrance. After a minute of continuous moans coming from his mouth, Phil adds another finger, scissoring them.

“FUCK RIGHT THERE” Dan screams out as Phil hit his spot

“Be quiet or I will have to gag you” He says, referring to the black ball gag laying next to them

Phil removes his fingers, lubing his fully erect dick up and slowly pushing the tip in. Dan whimpers, biting his lip.

Before they knew it, Phils arm was around Dans neck holding him in place as he was on his stomach with Phil on top of him, as he pounded his tight little hole

“FUCK DADDY! ” Dan moaned out , laying against Phil.

“That’s it! You are getting the gag! ”

He reaches for the restraint, now putting it on Dans face. He continues to fuck Dan, hard as ever, never wanting to stop.  
Dans muffled moans could still be heard, making Phil grin, speeding up even more.

“Don’t you like being daddy’s little fuck toy? ” Phil moans out “Your tight little hole being abused”

Dan nods, still moaning against the gag.

The ebony haired boy let out a loud groan, filling Dan up to the brim. Phil pulls out and sticks a finger up Dans ass, letting the come drip right out.

The younger boy lets out a girly moan soon after, come spilling all over his chest and the bed. He rolls over on his back, cuddling into Phils chest.

Phil removes the gag ammediatly, looking into his boyfriend chocolate brown eyes.

Dan giggles

“Thank you daddy”

“Anything for my babyboy”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it , please leave kudos and , if you want to, leave a comment! I love hearing what people think of my work (even if its the embodiment of sin)! This literally was written in my English class in eighth grade while we were supposed to be writing something about the giver (which is honestly the worst book of all time like i hate the ending aaaaa). But of course I wrote porn instead, showing it to my "friend" (she hates me now bc i was too "clingy" wtf) who hated , and still hates, phan. I hope you have a sinful day/night/afternoon !
> 
> Tumblr (sfw): Danisnotahobbit  
> Tumblr (nsfw) : Subspacehowell  
> Tumblr (Hamilton): 1-800-daddys-calling  
> Wattpad (i dont really use it anymore) : Howellyoudoing


End file.
